leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Urgot/@comment-25532677-20160410172027/@comment-26001789-20160416083136
Urgot is mostly a AD Caster. You need to consider this when you play him. Because of this, Urgot scales the hardest with ArmorPen rather than straight AD, even with his pure AD scalings. Since the last tuning, I find Urgot to be best played with a Full Armor Pen Set, Reds and Quints, and going for HP Yellows and MR Blues, since Urgot is ranged and has no incentive to go into the frontline unless is to isolate targets with Ultimate. Tear + BrownBags - Manamune - Black Cleaver - Death's Dance - Swifties - Malmortius, is the build I would recommend on him. Since you are an AD Caster and you are mana starved, going for a Tear - ManaSword rush is one of the best rushes for him since it gives both Defensive AND Offensive usage thanks to his Shield scaling with Mana. The early stacking helps transition into a Black Cleaver which directly sinergizes with his E-Q combo and then Death's Dance gives pseudodamage reduction + sustain which helps in teamfights. After that, building movement speed to catch up to Ultimate lock-down and building resistances helps Urgot to transition into more of a sustained DPS fighter-bruiser, as Urgot primary threat now is to Ult out of position targets with his Ultimate. I don't recomend Sheen Items for him because there is no incentive for him to auto and his Auto range and Auto damage is plain bad(no AS steroids and/or Crit and besides applying his passive, which his Acid Hunters already do, no incentive to go into frontline with it either). There is almost no reason now to go for over 1000 BonusMana on him since the Shield nerfs so going for more straight out Defenses is better. If you need a dedicated Armor Item, consider going for Tabis instead of Swifties and then for a DeadMans Plate to pseudo mimic the effect of a Swifties catchspeed. As far as MR items go, Malmortius is one of the best ones since it gives the Lifeline passive + ArmorPen and AD and you really don't need any other MR item if you go MR Blues. Other Health items you can use, aside from those, are Steaks Gage and Frozen Mallet, which might give you an incentive for going forwards. You need to get HP and resistance items in order to not die everytime you Ult, even with the damage reduction. Now, for the Mastery setup, you can use many things. DFT is a great over time Keystone since it practically makes you a pseudo Mixed Damage threat due to the AD scaling on the Mastery and the fact it deals Magic Damage, while your enemies will most likely build armor. It's the best offensive Mastery of the bunch. Fervor of Battle is nice but bear in mind that, unless you are super tanky, you might not get a whole lot of use of it because your playstyle is more pokey than DPS unless it's a fullblown out teamfight. Thunderlord is nice but the novelty of the E proc wears off thin and besides the extra ArmorPen or the 5% overcap, there is really no point in getting it. Fervor or DFT are the way to go. Aside from that, you can use some of the remaining points into the Defensive Tree. Extra HP, extra resistances and the Lower Summoner CD might help a lot but also consider the extra mana regen and the Bandit Passive, especially against a melee matchup. Finally, Urgot is best played TopLane, I feel. His playstyle is just too good TopLane and a lot of Tanks just let him farm and have at it TopLane. He counters Graves absurdly good and is fairly decent against Gnar and Renekton. Lightweight Fighters/Assassins such as Fiora or Riven give im trouble and he is a sitting duck vs most APs except maybe Vlad. MidLane he has some terrible matchups that are in Meta such as Azir, Karma and Lux and he gets demolished by fast Assasins such as LeBlanc and Fizz which limits his picking. The last thing I can give to you is that if you wanna trade in lane, use your shield first and Auto before using E-Q combo. Good Luck!